chooseyourstory_warriors_of_skyclanfandomcom-20200213-history
Firewing
Firewing is a lithe, long-legged, flame-red she-cat with amber eyes. She is quiet and unnaproachable, except to the Dark Forest and its trainees. She is currently alive, working as a spy for BloodClan and the Dark Forest. History Fire was merely a kit, less than a moon old, when her parents and siblings were killed by a SkyClan cat. She was the only survivor, but she was only a few days old, and she hadn't even opened her eyes yet. It was leaf-bare, and the sightless kit clung onto life during the cold. A day later, a cat, smelling of blood, rescued her from the icy cold. His name was Brutal, he had told her when her eyes opened. Fire received a foster mother named Sally, a former kittypet, who turned out to be Brutal's mate. Her kits had died in the cold, and she was happy to have another kit to raise. The two raised the flame-red she-kit, and soon it was as if she was their real kit. By the time she was 6 moons, she could locate and kill a large squirrel. Brutal was impressed, and told Fire that she would be the next leader of their growing group, which they called BloodClan. But one day, her life changed forever. The rapidly-growing BloodClan decided to attack SkyClan on a greenleaf day, which they did. Fire was proud of herself; she had managed to send 6 SkyClan cats fleeing from her. But one managed to creep up on her. It was a gray tom with amber eyes. As the cat leaped for a blow, Brutal jumped, taking the blow fully. He fell, but slowly got back up. He told Fire to run back to BloodClan with the others; they were being outnumbered by starry cats. Fire hesitated, but fled with the others. When she returned, cats began recovering from their wounds. She didn't see Brutal or Sally anywhere. Her heart seemed to stop when she saw two dead bodies; one a dusty brown, the other black and white. Fire rushed to the lifeless cats, tears in her eyes. Her last family, dead. She cried, her tears running down her face and falling onto her father's black and white fur. The warriors who dragged them back told Fire that they had both been killed by the same gray cat. A part of Fire died herself, that day. The next day, Fire refused to get up from her nest. She said there was no more point in life if all the cats around her were no longer alive. A cat named Thorn told her that she couldn't sit and mope about it. She reluctantly followed him outside, and a thought came to her mind. She told BloodClan that she would spy on SkyClan, and get vengeance on the cat who killed her parents, their leaders. They cheered for her, giving her luck on her job. On the way to SkyClan, she put squirrel blood on her keg, acting like she was injured. She arrived at SkyClan, pretending to be injured. They took her in, making her an apprentice, mentored by Furyfang. The moment she saw him in the camp, she knew he was the one who murdered her parents. She trained hard, using battle moves she had been taught by a strange cat that kept appearing in her dreams. Another apprentice, Dewpaw, showed interest in her, but Firepaw ignored him. She became a warrior at the age of 10 moons, under the name of Firewing. Firewing was hunting when she saw a badger lumbering through the woods. A scheme unfolded in her mind, a dark force urging her on. She would chase the badger to Furyfang, and get her vengeance without getting her claws dirty. Days later, she lured the badger to a place where Furyfang was going to hunt with his mate and kits. Sure enough, the badger attacked them when they approached, both the mates and badger falling into the river and drowning. Firewing laughed as the two apprentices, Wolfpaw and Sunpaw, ran off, calling for help. Firewing lived in SkyClan in silence for many moons, still training in the Dark Forest. Soon enough, she got an apprentice of her own, Lionpaw. Firewing saw that look in his eyes; the thirst for revenge, the hunger for power, just like her. She taught him Dark Forest moves, used intense training methods, pushed him to the very limit. Firewing wanted him to be the best. She saw that Lionpaw had BloodClan leader potential. Family Parents: Unnamed cats (Deceased, residence unknown) Siblings: Unnamed kits (Deceased, residence unknown) Foster father: Brutal (Deceased, Dark Forest) Foster mother: Sally (Deceased, residence unknown) Trivia * She is one of Wolfmist's characters. * Her mother never believed in the Dark Forest, so it is unknown where she currently is.